El dia del abrazo
by xjapan
Summary: Tras un paseo por la alameda central en san valentin México del norte decide compartir el día del abrazo con su familia y amigos en especial cierto amigo suyo quien es el mas especial de todos MEXIPAN


El día del abrazo

One shot

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí tengo un pequeño one shot con motivo del día del amor y la amistad que se celebra aquí en México espero les guste

Hetalia no me pertenece pertenece a su respectivo creador Hidekas Hirumiya

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de México y Lucia mejor conocida por todo el mundo como México del norte iba dando un paseo por la alameda central** ahí notó a varios jóvenes con un letrero colgando que decía abrazos gratis e iban abrazando a cuanta gente quisiera recibirlos así que pensó ¿por que no? Echo a correr a su casa su idea era lo siguiente darle un abrazo a todos los que conociera empezando claro por todos sus hermanos y sus primos Italia y Romano así que aprovechando que en esos días era la cumbre internacional en Nueva York empezaría su plan

—en serio ¿dia del abrazo? —dijo Adela su hermana bastante confundida

—sip y empezare contigo Sur te quiero mucho hermanita — la chica le dio un abrazo de boa constrictor a su hermana mayor quien hizo lo imposible para liberarse pues la estaba asfixiando

—bueno ya yo también — dijo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritarle

—bien muchas gracias Sur ahora iré a a ver los demás — se fue de ahí a buscar al resto de los latinos

Con quien fue primero fue Argentina quien lo primero que le dijo fue que no la molestara con el "romance ficticio" entre ella y su según ella muy odiado rival Brasil

— oye si las dos sabemos que no lo odias como dices, pero no vengo a eso vine a darte un abrazo veras es día del abrazo hoy en mi casa y quise compartirlo con ustedes

—ya veo bueno dale nena que aun tengo que hacer —dijo la Argentina dándole un efusivo abrazo a su hermana quien agradecida se despidió pues tenía que visitar a muchas naciones

Después fue con Brasil quien le pidió el mismo favor cosa que la chica entendió le dio un abrazo muy fuerte al pobre casi le rompe la espalda después fue con Chile quien se le quedó viendo con cara de what pero no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar mas tarde fue a ver a Colombia quien también le dio un fuerte abrazo también abrazo a Guatemala el guatemalteco al principio le dio mucha pena ya que por causas migratorias ni habían podido verse pero era su hermana después de todo al despedirse de el fue a ver a todos sus hermanos latinos incluyendo a su hermano mayor Cuba a quien no veía desde el comes y te vas ** y así hasta que fue con Venezuela y Perú sus hermanos más pequeños después de eso fue a ver a su hermano mayor España quien no estaba solo

—pero por supuesto que si mi niña- dijo el español muy contento llamando a Bélgica Holanda y Romano para que también recibieran abrazo

—aww yo también te quiero linda -dijo la belga con una sonrisa

—vaya pero si es la señorita no era penal**¿entonces sin rencores? — preguntó el holandés confundido recibiendo un abrazo por parte de ella como respuesta

—sin rencores oye primo Romano ven para que te de un abrazo —dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa

—arg esta bien - dijo Romano de mala gana y recibiendo un abrazo — ya se acabo el abrazo sueltame cono yaro — dijo el italiano con cara de mal humor

—jaja no te enojes Romano no te enojarías si fuera Seychelles ¿verdad?— dijo la mexicana pues ella sabía que le gustaba la africana cosa que lo hizo enfadar y le empezó a gritonear cosa que a ella no le importó pues ya conocía lo gruñón que era su primo— bueno voy a ver a Feli adiós

Y dicho y hecho fue a ver a su prima Felicia quien estaba con Ludwing y Gilbert a quienes saludo efusivamente

—ciao Lucia vee-saluda la italiana con entusiasmo

—guten tag-saludan los dos hermanos alemanes

_—hola Feli Lud tío Gilbert verán hoy es el día del abrazo en mi país y quise compartirlo con ustedes

—claro veee- dice Feli abrazando a su prima

—kesesesese claro que recibirás un abrazo del asombroso yo — dijo Gilbert con efusivo entusiasmo

—amm si claro- dijo el pobre alemán rojo como un tomate tras el abrazo de la chica quien se despidió de ellos pues tenia que ver a mas gente

Después de visitar a los nórdicos se dirigió a casa de Monaco una de sus mejores amigas después paso a ver a Seychelles y se dirigió a casa de la pequeña Linchestein de quien se había hecho amiga recientemente ya que su hermano mayor Suiza no quería verla cerca de Hungria ya saben por sus extrañas ideas fujoshis e incluso a ella y a Austria les toco abrazo también paso a ver a Portugal y a Camerun por último antes de pasar a Asia vio a Francia quien estaba con Inglaterra América y Canadá quienes estaban de visita

—tio Francis ¿estas en casa? Pregunta la chica tocando la puerta para su sorpresa es Alice quien le abre —Alice no esperaba encontrarte aquí también esta el gringo y Matt también

—amm si estamos de visita solamente-dice Alice con cierto rubor en las mejillas—ann ¿quieres pasar? Traje te y unos scones

Al oír la palabra scones se quedo pálida por suerte llegó Francia a quien le explica el motivo de la visita

—oh ya veo mon pettit Mexique pero por supuesto que si linda- el galo quien por increíble que parezca no le trata de meter mano solo fue un abrazo inocente

La chica también abrazó a Alice a Alfred y Maty de quienes se despidió después pues aún tenia que ir a Rusia y Asia

—hola Anita ¿como has estado? —pregunta la joven a su amiga rusa quien la recibe con su clásica sonrisa

—privet Lucía muy bien da — dice Anya aun sonriente

—me da gusto escuchar eso veras hoy es el día del abrazo En mi casa y quería compartirlo con ustedes

—ya veo es tan lindo de tu parte da - la rusa le da un fuerte abrazo en ese momento llegan sus hermanos Dimitri y Nikolai este último pregunta confundido que ocurre y término recibiendo abrazo por respuesta provocando que se pusiera rojo como un tomate de pura vergüenza

—etto si ya me quedó claro — dijo apartándose pues aun la confundía con su hermana y a ella le tenía mucho miedo

—no me tengas miedo Niko soy Norte no Sur — dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Mas tarde fue a ver a la familia asiática al primero que vio fue a China quien la saludo alegremente después fueron llegando todos los demás a excepción de Japón quien llegaría mas tarde pues dijo que tenía algo que hacer

—nihao aru- saludo el chino

—hola señor China verá lo que pasa es que es día del abrazo en mi país y quisiera compartirlo con ustedes

—que lindo aru- dice el chino con su singular entusiasmo dándole un abrazo

Después de eso abrazó a Vietnam y Tailandia así también a Corea quien debido a lo bajita y delgadita que era no quería lastimarse todos recibieron abrazo incluyendo al enigmático Macau y el gruñón Hong Kong poco después llega Japón con una caja su familia ya sabia de que se trataba así que deciden dejarlos solos no sin antes dejar escuchar unas risas burlonas por parte de Hong Kong quien recibe un abanicazo en la cabeza por parte de Taiwan

—konishiwa Mekishiko san- saluda el japonés más nervioso que de costumbre

—hola Japón ¿estas bien?— pregunta la chica con preocupación

—etto si estoy bien no se preocupe por mi ,vera investigue un poco de su cultura y se que hoy se celebra el día de san Valentin en su país y bueno hice esto para usted acepetelos por favor — dijo el chico rojo como un tomate entregándole una caja de chocolates

La chica los recibió con una sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo que por increíble que esto suene fue correspondido por el japonés quien se sonroja aun mas no hacían falta las palabras para darse cuenta del sentimiento mutuo y tampoco hacia falta ser un genio para saber que ese sentimiento no era de amigos si no de un amor puro y verdadero

Fin

Hola antes de terminar quisiera aclarar cosas importantes

La primera la alameda central se encuentra en el distrito federal en México

Eso del no era penal fue un dicho que se hizo muy popular tras la derrota de México en el mundial 2014 a manos de Holanda

Durante el gobierno de Vicente Fox en una comida este le dijo al embajador cubano comes y te vas esto se consideró una falta de respeto

Bueno espero les haya gustado feliz día de san Valentin atrasado nos leemos


End file.
